Nightmare of Spira
by HanaAsakura20
Summary: What happanes when Tidus comes back? Things go from bad to worse when the sent start being sent back from the Farplane. It's up to Yuna and the gang to find out why!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy X-2: Nightmare of Spira

PART 1: Secret of the Farplane

"It all started when I found this sphere of you," Yuna said. "Sphere? What sphere?" Tidus asked. "I'll show you later," she replied. Rikku and Paine watched the pair. "Think she'll be okay, now," Rikku said. "If not, we can kidnap her again," Paine replied.

That morning, the pair walked down to the beach on Besaid. The two talked for the longest time, as they sat in the sand. Suddenly, two separate splashes were heard. Tidus swam out to investigate, and suddenly he was looking at himself! And when he turned, he was looking at Yuna! Or was it Yuna? No. She had long hair.

Yuna sat on the beach, looking out. Suddenly, she saw two Tidus'! No. It was Shuyin…And Lenne! But they looked alive! Were they? She looked in disbelief as the two that had entered the farplane, stood before her. "Hey, look who it is!" Tidus said. Lenne smiled and Shuyin gave an uncomfortable look. "How did you get here? Yuna asked. Lenne frowned and said, "It's the farplane. Something's wrong with it. The Farplane is sending the sent back to Spira." "But, that's impossible!" Yuna argued. "No, it's not," Shuyin said, as he touched his hand to Tidus'. Tidus gasped. "How the? He's alive!" he said.

The pairs of practical-identical twins went back to Besaid. Yuna rushed and grabbed her two-way receiver. "Mayday! Mayday! Gullwings, report!" she yelled. After twenty seconds, a sleepy voice came onto the receiver. "Hello?" it said. Yuna recognized it right away. "Rikku! You guys have to come to Besaid! Something serious has happened!" Yuna said. Within an hour, the Celsius docked, and Rikku, Paine, and Gippal met Yuna on the beach. The four went back to the hut where Tidus was waiting. "I still don't get it," he said. Inside were Shuyin and Lenne. "They're supposed to be dead!" Rikku shouted. "If they're sent, then why are they on Spira?" Paine asked. "It's the Farplane! It's sending back the sent!" Yuna said.

"Paine? Would Baralai know about this?" Rikku asked. "It's possible," she said. "If not, he may know, now." Yeah, but the thing is," Tidus interrupted, "are Shuyin and Lenne the only ones? To be sent back, I mean." "Why?" Shuyin asked. "Just curious," Tidus replied. "Well, we could go find out what's going on at the Farplane," Rikku said. "Good idea!" Lenne exclaimed. So, the group boarded the Celsius, and headed to the Farplane Glen. Gippal gasped. "Whoa! The Farplane is decreasing!" he said. "How? Why? Why is this happening?" Yuna said. "The Fayth! They should know!" Just as she said it, the Fayth of Bahamut appeared. "Hello, Lady Yuna. It's good to see you again." Shuyin scowled and said, "Stop beating around the bush. Tell us what is going on." The Fayth looked down. "We don't know. But we suspect it was one of the "Sents". We think they may have broken the seal to Spira."

"What seal?" Rikku asked. The Fayth looked up, facing the group. "The seal provides a one-way path to the Farplane from Spira. If that seal is broken, the Sent will return to Spira, alive," the Fayth replied. "There are 'good' Sents and 'bad' Sents. This was the work of a 'bad' sent." Shuyin snuffed, "Of course it was. When a positive sent is sent, they remain good. But, if the sent person is evil or corrupted, they remain that way," he said. "Exactly," the Fayth replied.

"So, how do we know it wasn't you who broke the seal?" Paine said, pointing at Shuyin. "If it had been Shuyin," the Fayth interrupted, "He would have taken the power source of the seal." "Power source?" Tidus asked. "Yes," the Fayth replied, "the power source. The power source is a crystal. There are rumored to be three others, but no one can say for sure. If the crystals were to fall into the wrong hands, Spira would be destroyed." "That super-sucks!" Tidus said. "But," the Fayth continued, "Whoever broke the seal, took the crystal. Once, they take it, it's absorbed into their body. And, we Fayth can see it, if it is in a body." "You mean the crystal?" Rikku asked. "Yes," replied the Fayth. "So, all we have to do is get back a crystal?" Paine asked. "Yes," answered the Fayth. "Looks like we're no longer Sphere-Hunters, now! We're Crystal-Hunters!" Rikku exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2: New Machina

The group boarded the Celsius. "We should go see if Baralai know anything about the Crystals," Gippal said. "And while we're at it, we can get some grub," Tidus interrupted, "I'm starved!" Yuna giggled and said, "Then let's go, Gullwings!" "Gullwings? Who are the Gullwings?" Shuyin asked. "We are!" Yuna said. "That explains the bird decoration on the deck, " Lenne said. So, after getting lunch, the group heads to Bevelle to see Baralai. Shuyin stops when they go to leave the airship. "I am not comfortable going there, so I will just stay here," he said. "Suit yourself," said Paine.

The group is greeted by the New Yevon followers. They go inside to see Baralai. He greets the group. "Lady Yuna, good to see you. And the famous "guardian"?" he said looking at Tidus. "Tidus, " he said with a small wave, "nice to meetcha." So, what brings you here, Lady Yuna," Baralai asked. Yuna explains to him what happened, and what the Fayth told her. "That just can't be," he said. "Better to show, then tell!" Tidus said and ran out, then reappering seconds later with Lenne and Shuyin. Baralai backed up slightly, then said, "Shuyin and Tidus must be twins!" Rikku groaned and Yuna sighed. "Stay on subject, Baralai," Gippal said. "Right, right," he said. "Well, if you can solve the mystery of Shuyin, you can find the crystal," he said. "But, maybe… I've been thinking about leaving Yevon." "You're serious?" Paine asked. "Yes," Baralai said. "It hasn't done much for me, anyway."

With one more in the group, they boarded the Celsius. "So, the Fayth said whoever has the crystal, we'll be able to tell, right?" Rikku asked. "Yes," Baralai said, "Anyone can see the Crystals." "If we can find Spheres on a Sphere Locator, we could find the Crystal on a Crystal Locator," Yuna suggested. "Great idea, Yunie! We're on it! Let's go, Gippal!" she exclaimed, and the two ran to the back of the ship. "Just maybe we might have a little more luck finding the crystals…" Yuna said. "So, who do you think stole the crystal?" Lenne asked. "I'm not sure," Yuna replied, "Who would steal a crystal, and why did they take it?" "Didn't you hear what the Fayth said, at the Farplane," Paine interrupted, "Spira would be destroyed. So, whoever took the Crystal may be looking to destroy Spira." An hour or two later Rikku appeared with a weird-looking piece of Machina. "Now, all we have to do is plug this thing into the Machina already on the Airship, and…Presto! We got a Crystal-Finder!" "It's still a work in progress," Gippal said. Rikku activated the Crystal-Finder, and a map of Spira is shown. "Looks like our Crystal is on the move," Paine said. "It's heading towards Luca!" Lenne exclaimed. "Well, let's intercept it, then!" Yuna said. "Right!" Tidus replied, "Let's go Gullwings!"


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3: Confrontation

The Airship docks at Luca. The group exits the Airship, taking the Crystal-Finder with them. "Glad we made this thing portable, too," Gippal said. The Crystal-Finder was about the size of the Two-Way Receiver. "So, where's the Crystal?" Tidus asked. "Somewhere in Luca. The Crystal-Finder gives the location, not exact, but a location," Rikku said. "So, in other words, we have to look ourselves," Paine said. "Yeah, exactly," Gippal replied. "Then we should all split up, then," Shuyin suggested, "Each one takes a corner of Luca. If we find the Crystal, we report to someone in the group." "Great idea, Shuyin!" Tidus exclaimed, "That way, the thief won't stand a chance!" So, each member took his or her own route around Luca. Lenne and Yuna took the stadium, Rikku and Paine took the town, Tidus and Gippal took the docks, and Baralai and Shuyin took what wasn't taken. Each group took a two-way receiver, though.

Rikku and Paine carefully scouted each person they saw walking through the town. "This is sooo tough!" Rikku exclaimed, "We're never gonna find it! I mean, how can you see a crystal anyways!" Paine's eyes widened, and said, "Like that," as she pointed to a mysterious person in a disguise, but glowing. "Hey! That's the Crystal!" Rikku shouted, "Let's get him!" But before the two could run after him, a bright flash ignited in the middle of the town. Meanwhile, Tidus and Gippal weren't having much luck, in finding the Crystal. "Think they found the Crystal yet?" Gippal asked him. "If they did, they'd call us, wouldn't they?" Tidus answered. "Yeah, true. So, what's your relationship with Yuna?" he asked. Tidus paused for a minute. "Can we talk about this some other time?" he said. Meanwhile, Baralai and Shuyin were looking around Luca. "All this for a jewel. This is a waste of our time!" Shuyin yelled. Baralai sighed. "We have to keep looking. Spira is depending on us," he said. Shuyin snuffed. "Well, if you're not going to help," Baralai said, "Then I'll look for the Crystal, myself." "That's fine with me," Shuyin replied, "I'll look on my own, as well. So, just stay out of my way!"

Rikku and Paine stopped after running around Luca. "He's gone. Poopy…" Rikku said, "We lost him, and the Crystal. Who was he, anyway?" Rikku picked up the two-way receiver. "We gotta tell the others!" she said. Meanwhile, Lenne and Yuna were looking around the stadium. "Anything yet, Yuna?" Lenne asked. "No, nothing," Yuna replied. Yuna walked down the halls of the stadium, looking around every corner that she came to. Lenne was on the other side of the stadium, and she was on the other. Everyone had their own two-way receiver if any trouble occurred. Suddenly, Rikku's voice could be heard on the receiver. "We saw the guy who took the Crystal! Well…not really…He was in disguise! But you could see it glowing!" She said. "Which way did he go?" Yuna asked. "We don't know! He like…threw a flash bomb at us or something!" "Okay," Yuna said, "We'll keep an eye out for him, if it's a him." Yuna spoke into the receiver and let the other members know about the thief. Everyone agreed to keep an eye out. Yuna slowly walked down the hall, and downstairs in the stadium. The corridors, downstairs were very dark, almost pitch black. Suddenly, something lit up the corridor with an extremely bright light. Yuna shielded her eyes with her hand, that it was so bright. In doing so, she dropped the two-way receiver onto the ground, breaking it. The piece of Machina fizzled. She peered to see what made the light, and stopped.

There, standing in the side hall, was the thief with the Crystal. The Crystal glowed inside their body, with a bright, yellowish light. Yuna shielded her eyes, to almost avoid going blind from the glare of it. Suddenly, the thief saw her, and she drew and cocked her pistols. But before she could fire, something hit her hard on the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. A second person appeared behind her, holding something in their hands. Then, they dragged her to where the person with the Crystal was standing. The person with the Crystal slowly pulled the Crystal out, and using it, made the wall turn transparent. The second person picked up Yuna, and carried her through the wall, as the mysterious person with the Crystal followed. The wall then became solid. Meanwhile, everyone was still keeping an eye out for the Crystals, but to no avail. Gippal had the Crystal-Locator with him. He looked down, and to his shock, there was no location of the Crystal! "Hey! Where's the Crystal?" he said. Tidus looked, and said, "In Luca, right?" Gippal shook his head. "No. I think our thief escaped…"

Everyone met back at the Airship, all except Yuna. Shuyin shook his head, and said, "Something is wrong." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "We'll split up to find Yuna!" Tidus said, "We'll check all o!" The group split up in Luca, looking for Yuna everywhere. But she was nowhere to be found. "People don't just disappear!" Lenne said, "There's got to be an explanation." Suddenly, a transmission came from Gippal's two-way receiver: "I found something down in the stadium. I think that's where Yuna was." The group ran down to the one hall in the stadium. "Sure is dark down here," Lenne said. Gippal held up Yuna's receiver. "Looks like our Lady Summoner ran into something down here," he said as he also picked up Yuna's pistols. Rikku gasped and Shuyin scowled. Tidus' fist clenched and said, "We've gotta find her!"


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4: Suspicion and Anger

The group left and headed back to the Celsius. Paine turned on the locator, "If she's on Spira, this should do the trick." "It's worked before," Rikku replied. The locator turned on, and started running. Shuyin watched it with interest. "Don't get no ideas," Paine said. Shuyin scowled. Suddenly, something beeped. "It found Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed. Suddenly, Gippal entered. "No, that was just the microwave, my lunch." Rikku groaned. "Whose idea was it to put a microwave on the Airship!" Rikku yelled. Shuyin smirked. "YOU did that?" she asked. "Yes, I thought we could use one, just in case," Shuyin replied. Rikku's mouth dropped. "Never mind," she said, as she exited the room. Tidus snickered, "What's the big deal about a microwave, anyway? Makes quick popcorn. I mean did you use Machina?" Shuyin nodded. "Ok, then," Tidus said, "So, she shouldn't be mad about that, right?" Shuyin shook his head. "I think she was mad about the fact that Yuna still has not been found, yet," Shuyin replied. Tidus' fist clenched, again. Shuyin put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "We will find her. She cannot be that far away, could she?" Tidus tried to smile, but only anger ran through him. Suddenly, he began to pace, and started murmuring to himself. Shuyin backed up a bit. "Should I go get someone? Are you going mad?" he asked. "No, but I've been thinking about this whole Farplane thing, though," he replied. "I wonder…Shuyin, did the Fayth say all the unsent would be sent back as the living? Every single one?" Shuyin nodded. "I bet you…But then why…? Arrgg! This is starting to piss me off!" Tidus exclaimed. Shuyin backed away and said, "I'll go get someone since you are deciding to go mad."

Tidus paced back and forth, continuously. The group walked in. "See, he's going insane. I was not lying," Shuyin said. Rikku approached Tidus. "You okay?" she asked. Tidus nodded. "We'll find Yunie. You can be sure of it!" she said. "And if Yunie does die in some sort of accident or murder…Well, you can do the identical twin thing, and date Lenne!" "Hey, no fair, Rikku!" Lenne said. "She had better be joking," Shuyin said. Rikku laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding…You could date Paine!" she said. "That's it, you're getting hurt," Paine said. 'Ok, I'm seriously kidding," Rikku replied. Tidus laughed. "Thanks, Rikku. Yuna will be okay. I'm sure of it!" he said. Suddenly, Baralai entered. "How is the locator? Has Lady Yuna been found, yet?" he asked. Gippal shook his head, "If she was on Spira, it should have found her by now…" Lenne sighed, "So, you're saying Yuna might be dead." Gippal hung his head, "It might be possible, but we don't want that to be true, do we? It'd be one heck of a funeral." Tidus screamed. "We have to find her! She can't be dead!" he yelled. "Calm down, calm down, now," Baralai said, "Lady Yuna…couldn't be dead…It's just not possible." Suddenly, a buzzing sound could be heard. Gippal's face went white. "That's the locator. The only…reason that…it could be buzzing is because…" "Yuna is not dead!" Tidus yelled. Gippal frowned, "The only other thing could be…is that she may not be on Spira. That could be it, too. So, there's still hope." Lenne interrupted, though, "But what about the Crystal?" Rikku went "Oh!" and Paine looked. Tidus turned around. "We'll put the Crystal on hold for a bit. First we gotta find Yuna!" he said. Lenne nodded, and said, "Right!"


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5: Intuition

Everything was blurry. Yuna's head throbbed. Soon, everything came into focus. But Yuna's head still felt as if someone had stabbed her in the head with a sword. She slowly turned her head, and realized that she chained against a wall. The chains were tight against her wrists and legs. Everything had happened so suddenly! But, the one question in her mind was: Who had taken the Crystal? But, in the next few seconds, it didn't take her long to figure out why.

The locater still hadn't picked up Yuna. Nevertheless, Tidus didn't want to give up hope. So, he left and went to the back of the Airship. Lenne looked at Shuyin, "So, this is what it was like for you, then." Shuyin nodded. "Except, I had to wait a thousand years," he replied. Lenne frowned. "You don't think that Yuna's disappearance could be foul play, could it?" she asked. Shuyin shrugged. "It is possible, but no one could say for sure. Do you think it could have been someone that she knew that she had sent?" he replied. Lenne shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna stared back into the face intently. A face that she thought she'd never have to see again. Seymour Guado. So, it was Seymour that had taken the Crystal. She understood perfectly now. "Forgive me for doing this to you, Lady Yuna," he said, "But, I couldn't afford to let you get in my way." Yuna's fists clenched. "Why did you take the Crystal?" she asked. Seymour smirked. "You see, the Crystal not only provides the power to Spira, but also power to those who possess it," he said as he held out the crystal in his hand. She gasped. "Spira needs the Crystal! The Farplane is vanishing even as we speak!" she said. Seymour laughed evilly, "And when I get all four Crystals, Spira will vanish, as well!" Yuna was pissed. Her fists clenched so hard, that they were turning white. "With all four Crystals, I'll destroy Spira, and build my own world. And you, my dear Summoner, will not do a thing to stop me," he said. Yuna could have almost laughed at the mistake he had just made. But she only said, "that's Ex-Summoner, to you, Maester Seymour. Or should I say, Ex-Maester? Yevon's completely gone, even the New Yevon Praitor said so. There are no aeons, summons, or anything like that. Now everyone lives in peace, with nothing to fight about." Seymour's look of triumph lessened for a second, then came back. "Do you think that I would not destroy Spira just because of that? You must think I'm a fool, Lady Yuna. I do not just plan to destroy Spira, actually. I have a more intriguing idea, one that is in the works, you could say. And you will be the first to try it out." He motioned to one of his followers, they pressed a button on the side of the wall, and the wall opened up to reveal a big piece of machinery.

Meanwhile, the locater still hadn't found Yuna. Tidus had lost all hope, and was a wreck. And nothing anyone tried to do to comfort him helped. Suddenly, an alarm could be heard on the Airship. "It's the signal!" Rikku said, "Come on!" The group ran into the cockpit to see what was going on. Rikku turned on the machine to get the call. It was from Kimarhi. "Someone up on Sacred Ronso land. After sacred Ronso treasure." "We're on our way Kimarhi!" Rikku said, "See ya in a bit! Maybe we should put the search for Yunie on hold?" Lenne frowned, "But what if something bad has happened to Yuna? Couldn't we just find her first, then check out Mt. Gagazet?" Rikku groaned, "Maybe we should split up again… one group will go find Yunie, and the other will go check out Mt. Gagazet. How's that sound?" Everyone nodded. So, once again, they split up. Tidus led a search team from the Celsius, and Rikku led her team to the tiptop of Mt. Gagazet.

Rikku, Paine, and Gippal headed to Mt. Gagazet. Gippal and Paine waited while Rikku got some information from Kimarhi. "Kimarhi says that whoever it is has been up there before. Says they were looking for something. I think he called it the "Sacred Treasure"?" Gippal smiled, "So, could it be our Crystal?" Rikku shrugged. "Maybe we should get going then?" Paine replied. The three climbed up to the highest peak of Mt. Gagazet. But, before they could really get a look. "Watch out!" Paine yelled. The group dodged falling rocks, as they had made it to the top. "We almost became pancakes!" Rikku said, "We almost…Hey! There's the Crystal thief again!" No sooner that she spoke, the thief summoned monsters to attack them. But, the three were too strong for them. Finally they encountered the thief. "There's no getting away this time!" Rikku said. Gippal, Paine, and Rikku took the thief head on, and defeated him. Gippal took hold of the thief. "So, who is our thief?" Rikku asked. Gippal removed the hood of the thief, and Rikku gasped. It was a Guado, and he had the Crystal. "We'll take this," Paine said, as she snatched the Crystal from him. The man tried to get up to get away, but Rikku drew her daggers. "Don't even think about it," she said. He stopped immediately. "So, why were you taking the Crystals, and for whom?" Gippal asked. The Guado gulped, and then said, "I mustn't tell! You won't hear anything from me!" Paine drew out her sword, and pointed it at the Guado. "Are you sure about that?" she asked. The Guado gulped again, and looked at her to Rikku to Gippal, and Gippal pulled out his gun. Suddenly, the Guado broke down, "I was ordered to do it!" "By whom?" Paine asked. The Guado choked, "By my master! I've always been loyal to him, but I didn't expect to see him!" "Who?" Gippal asked. The Guado paused again for a few moments, and then Gippal cocked his gun. The Guado quickly spoke, "By Lord Seymour!" Rikku gasped, Gippal backed up, and Paine raised her eyebrows. "Who?" she asked. Rikku's mouth dropped, "You've never heard of him?" she asked. Paine shook her head. "Doesn't really ring a bell," she replied. Gippal looked shocked, "Wasn't he the guy that… you know…" Rikku replied, "Yeah, yeah…Complicated…" "What?" Paine asked. "It was a real mess," Rikku replied. "Yeah, that's what I heard, at least in letters…" Gippal said, "Did, you know, was it true, at Lake Macalania, I mean…" "Yep!" Rikku said. Paine looked from one to the other, "What are you two talking about?" she asked. "The love triangle of the High-Summoner!" Rikku replied. "I don't think I wanna know…" Paine said. "But you asked!" Rikku replied. "So, we're even, then," Paine replied.

The three headed back down the mountain, they were halfway. "It feels like the temperature's dropped," Paine said. "Yeah, it's starting to get a bit colder," Gippal added. Rikku giggled, "Yep, I'd say what I'm freezing off, but…Heh…Oh well…" Paine looked at her. Gippal laughed, "Mine's already half-frozen, but there's still some thawed. What about you, Dr. P?" Paine looked at him, and said, "This is the cold shoulder. See you later." The two giggled together as Paine walked down ahead of them. "Maybe she needs more then a warm scarf?" Rikku said. Gippal smiled, "Let's worry about other things right now, Rikku."

Shuyin, Baralai, Lenne, and Tidus led the search in the Celsius. Shuyin was operating the machina. "Complicated," he said. Tidus looked over his shoulder. "What's that?" he asked. "Machina," Shuyin replied., "Advanced Machina, judging upon the components. It should aid us in locating Yuna. But, as I have been dead for over 1000 years, it's hard to decipher what component does what." Tidus shrugged, "So, you've worked something like this thing before?" Shuyin nodded, "The Vegnagun, a powerful military weapon strong enough to eliminate Spira. It would have destroyed Spira…I would have destroyed Spira, but…" Tidus interrupted, "Yuna stopped you." "Exactly," Shuyin replied, "I'm wiring this thing to the point where it just won't search Spira anymore, it will search every place created and imaginable. Every dimension, planet, galaxy, anything your mind can come up with." Tidus gasped, "So, maybe, Yuna might be on another planet?" Shuyin nodded. "With aliens and stuff?" Tidus asked. Shuyin looked at him funny. "For someone who helped save Spira, you sure are a fool." Tidus laughed, "And for someone who tried to destroy Spira, you're all over the place!" Shuyin looked at him, and gave a look of disgust. Tidus groaned. "Ah," Shuyin said, "Here we are. It is finished! Now, we can locate Yuna properly!" Shuyin fooled with the machina a bit, until it came up in search mode. "Now, we put in for it to search everywhere, and we should find Yuna." It wasn't even twenty seconds, that it started beeping like crazy. "Ha! I am a success!" Shuyin exclaimed, "Now, where is she?" He pushed the button, and it came up on the locator with some coordinates and a dimension. "This must be new. There was never a dimension with this much power before…" he said. "Power?" Tidus asked. "Yes," Shuyin replied, "The locator is picking up some power sources in this dimension. And, a couple entrances to it are nearby. One is about two miles to be exact." "Ok, then, let's go!" Tidus exclaimed, as he grabbed his Longsword. "Hold it!" Shuyin said. Tidus stopped and turned. "Should we tell the others where we are going?" Shuyin asked. Tidus laughed, "You can tell them where I'm going. You can stay here, and watch the airship, OK?" Shuyin nodded, "I can't leave Lenne by herself, either. I would die if something would happen to her, again." Tidus walked away, smiling, "(Wouldn't we all…)" he whispered.

Just as Tidus left, Rikku, Paine, and Gippal made it back to the airship. "We found out what may have happened to Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed. Shuyin looked up, "Tidus left. He left to go get Yuna. He only walked about two miles, though. The entrance to where Yuna may be is about two miles or so. It's a new dimension or something. And…" he stopped, as he looked at the radar, "It is headed right towards us." "What?" Rikku exclaimed. "So, now what?" Paine asked, "Run or be swallowed up into another dimension?" Just, then Baralai and Lenne walked in. "What's going on, Shuyin?" Lenne asked. Shuyin paused for a moment. "The dimensions are slowly swallowing up Spira, just like the Farplane. There's no stopping it. We are running out of time. It's either…Find the Crystals, and save Spira, or…be sucked into another dimension…" Paine went up to the deck with Rikku. "This could be bad…" Rikku said, as she looked. In the sky was a humongous, black void, that was drawing in anything it came to. Plants, people, chocobos, and Spira. "There's no time!" Paine said, "We have to run!" Just, as she said that, Rikku gasped, "Fiends! Oh, poopy!" Paine rolled her eyes, "There's nothing we can't handle." "Oh really…well, take a look at that…" Rikku said, as she pointed to over a hundred fiends heading towards them. Suddenly, Gippal and the others burst out of the Celsius in a Hover Machina craft. "This is so exciting!" Lenne yelled, "Hey, there's Rikku and Paine! Hey, are you guys going to make it!" she yelled. Rikku nodded, and Paine began to get frustrated. "Let's go find a rock…" she said, but Rikku interrupted, "Maybe we'd better find a BIG rock…For all these fiends!"

The Hover Craft moved away from the void that was chasing them. Shuyin sat there, thinking. He had thought about this before, but felt that it shouldn't have been revisited. "Is being with Lenne what I really desire? No…I was going to destroy Spira…I was going to destroy it…All of it…Was that…What I wanted more then anything? To kill those who crossed me…To annihilate those…who I sought vengeance against….To kill…All of those people…All of Spira…ALL OF SPIRA…MUST BE DESTROYED…EVEN IF I HAVE TO GO THROUGH LENNE! I WILL DESTROY SPIRA! I WILL AID THIS SENSIBLE PERSON, AND DESTROY SPIRA! EVERY BIT OF IT!

"Shuyin? Shuyin? Shuyin!" Lenne yelled in his ear. He looked at her, suddenly, "Yes?" he asked. She smiled, "Shuyin, no matter what happens. I love-" "Lenne," he interrupted, "I am leaving you." The Machina Hover Craft stopped short in its tracks. Lenne was speechless, "Wha?" she began. "Lenne, I am sorry, but I need to go with what I had before. I am going to help destroy Spira! Farewell, and next time we meet, you will all die!" With an evil laugh, Shuyin fell backwards out into the open, and was swallod up by the void. "Shuyin!" Lenne yelled, "Shuyin! SHUYIN! ……. Forgive me…" Baralai looked at Lenne, "He made his decision. His decision to leave you, and to betray us, may just be…May just be his nature." Lenne looked with tears in her eyes, "I don't want to see anything happen to him. I love him." Gippal smiled, "That may be true, but…Does he really love you? Or is he just committed to his desire? More then you maybe…Was he committed more to his desire then, more than you?" Lenne began to cry. Gippal held her for a least a second…or more, until Baralai coughed.


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6: Diminution

The Farplane was gone completely. Also, dozens of fiends were all over Spira. And Tidus was on his way to the otherworld. Still stuck on Spira, though, were the others. And two crystals remained on what was left of Spira. Paine and Rikku were fighting the fiends off desperately. "This is bad…real bad!" Rikku said, as she kicked a fiend away. She was out of breath, and went to sit down. "Get up!" Paine yelled, "It can't be long, now!" The two fought, for at least a good hour with no break. Finally, the horde of fiends stopped, just about as Rikku was about to collapse, and Paine was on her knees. "They…stopped…", Rikku said, breathlessly. Paine nodded, "Break time. Here. Take this," she said as she handed Rikku a Mega-Potion. "Thanks," she said, as she gulped it down. As Rikku lay on her back, she noticed something. "Hey! Where's the sky going!" she said, and Paine looked up. The sky was gone, quarter gone, actually. Where some of it should have been was a big, black void that was sucking things in slowly. Rikku got up, as Paine looked in awe. "The sky…" Rikku said, "It's disappearing, too!" Rikku reached her hand up, and as she did, her hand began to vanish. "Ahh! What's happening?" she yelled. "Put your hand down!" Paine said, as she yanked Rikku's hand back down, again. Slowly, Rikku's hand began to materialize before their eyes. Paine gulped. "This can't be good," she said.

Meanwhile, Baralai, Gippal, and Lenne were having a crisis. The Hover Machina thing had broken down a couple of miles down the road, and they were forced to run for it. "The people are getting sucked into the void! Unless we don't get a hold of those two crystals, Spira's gonna vanish!" Gippal yelled. The three ran behind him, as they ran for their very existence, avoiding the void. The void on the other side of Spira, where the Farplane was, had grown out of control. Now, it was sucking up Spira. "And not to mention," Lenne interrupted, "the endless number of fiends on Spira!" "That's possibly only because Spira has become smaller!" Baralai replied, "Where is Tidus? This is a disaster!" Gippal suddenly stopped. "I know that this just might be a bad time to tell you all this, but…", he said, "It was cool hanging out with you guys." Lenne looked at him, "Do you mean that?" she asked. Gippal nodded. Baralai hung his head, "I enjoyed everyone's company. I guess I should say this, just in case…you know…that we die. But where will we go? We can't go to the Farplane. It's vanished!" "We'll make it, somehow," Lenne said.

The hole in the sky was getting increasingly bigger. And it was sucking up much more. Rikku and Paine had run a good two miles to avoid the hole. "We're gonna disappear!" Rikku yelled. She looked and saw that the way they were facing, the other hole was heading their way. And the hole that they were running from was moving upon them quickly. "Run!" Paine yelled. Rikku looked at her, "WE CAN'T RUN ANY FURTHER! We just have to face it!" Paine stopped. "Rikku, I know this may seem a little awkward, but…ARE YOU INSANE!" "NO!" Rikku yelled back, "WE'RE JUST GOING TO KEEP RUNNING UNTIL WE DIE FROM EXHAUSTION, OR WE GET SUCKED UP BY THAT VOID! AND, PERSONALLY, I'M KIND OF CURIOUS WHERE IT GOES!" Paine looked at her. "You really do get worked up about things, don't you?" she said with a laugh. Rikku looked furious. "Well, then let's do it. Rikku. I'm going." Rikku looked as if she was about to cry. "I'll go into the void. It just may be another dimension," Paine said.  
Rikku grabbed her hand, "Paine…" Paine smiled, and it was funny, because she never smiled. "It'll be fine," Paine replied. No sooner then she said that, she leapt into the void. Rikku stood in shock.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The piece of Machina pointed right at Yuna. Seymour smirked, "This piece of Machina was in construction two years ago. It was halfway finished, and it would have been completed…But, now I can input the Crystal into it…To make all of the universe bow down to me! Lady Yuna, you will have the honor of being my first experiment!" Seymour inserted the stolen Crystal into it, and his two assistants started up the Machina. It started slowly, then stopped. Seymour looked sharply at the two, who cowered, "Why is it not running? Why has my Machina stopped? Hahaha…Hahahaha! You two! Bring me a second Crystal! With a second Crystal, I can test the Machina! Forgive me, Lady Yuna, for making you wait…Haha…I'll have all the Crystals soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7: The Other World

Tidus slowly explored the world. Everything was in totally different colors. It reminded him of the last few seconds before they fought Sin, his dad. "Sure is pretty, like…that place…Macalania Lake!" Tidus had jumped immediately into the dimension when he spotted it. He had to find Yuna. He opened up a sort of watch-type gadget on his arm. "Hopefully this machina that Shuyin made works," he said. It beeped and displayed his location. "Location unknown! Piece of crap Machina! Find Yuna, dammit!" he said. It finally came up with coordinates, and his location, and how to reach the coordinates. "Haha, this should be a cinch!" He walked for a half and hour looking for the coordinates located on the watch, and finally he found them, and something else. A huge tower loomed in the distance. It was at least ten stories tall. "Is Yuna up there? YUNA! I'm coming!" He ran a good few feet, but suddenly Tidus' face smashed up against something hard. "Oww…Dammit! What the hell?" He ran his hand up and down it, trying to get in. "An invisible shield? This isn't happening? NO! What do I have to do to get in?"

Meanwhile, Paine had landed on a totally different side of the other world, and it wasn't as pleasant as Tidus's landing. Fiends were everywhere. She fought off fiends for a couple of minutes, strong fiends, until they stopped coming. "What a disappointing welcome," she said. She reached in her pocket to grab a potion, but instead pulled out the Crystal. "Oh no, I must have put this in there, when we left Mt. Gagazet." She put it back into her pocket, and slowly walked around the other world. This portion was gloomy, and depressing, and there wasn't much light. She walked until she reached the invisible field. "Pleasant. This could be a problem." She put her hand to it, feeling it, as if it was fragile. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind her. She turned around, face-to-face with Shuyin. "It's you. See if you can find a way past this." Shuyin laughed, "The Crystal" She turned around again, "What?" "The Crystal," Shuyin repeated, "Use it." She slowly reached her hand down to her pocket, and pulled out the Crystal. Paine placed it up to the force field, and slowly it began to dissolve. She looked in shock, that she actually dropped her sword. She bent down to pick it up, but Shuyin had beaten her to it, "Hand over the Crystal, Paine. Or I will take it from you." He stared at her intently, as she placed the Crystal back in her pocket. "No," she replied, "I'll keep it." Before she could even turn around, he caught her in the stomach. She attempted to wrestle the sword away from him, but he pushed her off him, and clutched her by the throat. "The Crystal. Now."


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8: Betrayal

Shuyin had Paine down on the ground, and had a hold of her by the throat. "I thought….you were…" "On your side! Ha! I could not take it any more! You and those goody-goodies getting in the way, getting in my way! Well, now the tables have turned. The Crystal, if you may. Or should I strangle you right here and now?" She slowly gasped for air, as her hand found the Crystal in her pocket. Slowly, but reluctantly, she handed it to him. Shuyin smirked, "Lord Seymour will enjoy this. He will grateful towards me." Paine stood up, trying to catch her breath, "You…You…You traitor…What about Lenne! How will she feel? How-" But, before she could say anything else, Shuyin struck her once again in the stomach, this time, forcing her to lose her breath, and faint. Shuyin smiled, "Those who pretend strength are the weak ones, those who look weak, may have much more than imaginable." And, with that, he motioned for two Guado guards, "Tell Lord Seymour that I have the Crystal in my possession, that I took it from this…girl. Tell him that she may be of some use to him. She may have some valuable information about the remaining Crystals." The one guard spoke, "Should we take her?" Shuyin laughed, "Allow me to take both. Lead the way." The three headed for Seymour's tower, carrying the unconscious Paine, and the second Crystal.

Rikku stood before the void, as if waiting for something to come out. "I've gotta go tell the others! Paine may need our help!" With that, she ran, as fast as she could, to reach Lenne and the others. Rikku ran for miles, before she finally spotted them up ahead, sitting down. "Guys! Guys! Paine went on ahead! She may need help!" Gippal looked up, and ran to Rikku, "What?" "Paine…went…ahead…into the void! She's gonna need our help! She can't fight alone! We have to help her!" Gippal looked at Baralai, and before he could say anything, Baralai stood up, "I'll go on ahead. The three of you should stay." Lenne stood up, and looked at Baralai, "Please be careful. And…if you see Shuyin…Tell him to please come home." Baralai nodded, and walked past Rikku and Gippal. Rikku looked at him kind of funny, "Do you love Paine?" Baralai turned and looked back at Rikku, and began to walk again, "If I didn't, would I be going? Paine's my friend, and you help friends in time of need, right? If…If I don't come back, don't bother to look for me, okay?" Gippal looked on, as he watched his best friend walk away from them. Lenne choked slightly, "He's so brave…Yet, he's so quiet…" Rikku turned, and sat down, facing the sunset, Lenne approached her, "Are you alright?" Rikku, for once, began to sob, "We're never going see anyone again! We're all going to die, and we'll all become shadows, and kill people, and-" But, it wasn't Lenne who was next to Rikku anymore, it was Gippal. "Rikku, come on, it'll be alright. Just like before." She sobbed, and suddenly held on to him so, sobbing on him. Gippal ran his hand down her hair, and held her in his arms. She looked up at him, the guy who she had gone out with for over a couple months, she saw light in again. She leaned against his chest, as he held her in his arms. Lenne watched the two from a distance, and thought: "If there's one thing that can achieve happiness, they have it. They have love. Something Shuyin may have not been capable of having." She watched the pair, watching, as Rikku looked up slowly at Gippal, meeting his eyes, how he met her halfway… How they met in the center.

The force field had faded, and Tidus approached the tower cautiously. The tower was guarded intensely, and all the entrances were blocked. "Am I really gonna scale this huge place? Nah! I'm not that stupid…Here I go!" Tidus charged into the entrance, fighting guard after guard. They kept coming as Tidus sliced through them. Finally, he arrived inside the tower. "Yuna's gotta be here somewhere. It just looks like these stairs keep going up." Tidus climbed at least 6 floors before reaching a level with two separate ways. "Which way? Maybe right…or left…Right!" Tidus went to the right, and entered a room with mirrors everywhere. "Holy shit. This guy must love himself to death." He walked forward and bumped right into a mirror. "Ow! Stupid mirror." It took him a couple minutes to get through the maze, until he reached the end, and spotted another mirror. "Do I really look that messed up?' Tidus said with a laugh. The reflection answered back: "Do you always have to play the goody-two shoes?" Tidus looked as Shuyin stepped out in front of him. Tidus backed up, "Looks like you beat me here. Well, fair is fair, I guess," as he stuck his hand out to shake. Shuyin slapped it away.


	9. Chapter 9

PART 9: The Choice

Baralai had dove into the portal, and was running at full speed. Suddenly, he stopped short, right before the tower. "Paine's sword!" He picked it up, and sheathed it in the back. "She may be in trouble." Surprisingly, he reached the tower to find the guards still knocked out. "I guess Tidus cleaned up here. There's no time to waste." Baralai took the right path, the same as Tidus. He entered the room with the mirrors, only to hear the sound of swords clanging. Baralai quickly made his way through to find Tidus and Shuyin fighting. And Shuyin was winning. "You stupid, lying bastard! We trusted you!" Tidus yelled. Shuyin laughed, "Next time, put your trust in someone else! But there will not be a next time!" Tidus was looking weak, so Baralai casted Curaga on him, and joined the battle. "Baralai! What the hell are you doing here? Thanks!" Tidus said. Baralai nodded, "We have no time for this! Let's finish this!" Tidus nodded, "Right! Bring it on you big phony!" The two began to outnumber Shuyin, and he fell very quickly. "Losing…to fools like you! This is not right!" he shouted, as he did, Baralai knocked Shuyin out cold. "Forgive me, but…" Tidus interrupted, "Come on, let's go find Yuna!" "Paine's here, too, I believe," Baralai said. Tidus nodded. "We'll split up," Baralai said, "You find Yuna, I'll find Paine." The two had split up, Tidus took the right, and Baralai, the left. Baralai had headed up almost a dozen stairs before he had reached a door. "Not locked. I see, maybe I'm expected." He went through the door, and sure enough fought off a least a dozen guards.

Meanwhile, Seymour had put Yuna in a separate room, in order to interrogate Paine, which was useless. "What good is it to get information about the Crystals, when she is unconscious? Send Shuyin to me." The guard nodded, but before he could leave, Shuyin burst through the doors. "He's here…The Son of Jecht is here…" Seymour nodded, "And he is dead?" Shuyin shook his head, "Him and that New Yevon Praetor defeated me. They are both here…They-" Seymour laughed. Shuyin looked puzzled. "Sir-" Seymour turned to face him, "Use the girl as bait. Someone will tell us something, eventually. Do not harm her, though." Shuyin nodded, "I see…I will not fail." Seymour then looked at him dangerously, "Make sure you don't. I gave you the opportunity to come back to life. See that you repay me in the fullest. You have already done well to get me the second Crystal. Take the girl and go." Shuyin nodded and pressed the button, letting Paine fall to the floor. He picked her up, once again, and went out the door. Seymour motioned for one of his guards, "Send Lady Yuna back out here." The guard nodded, then a moment later, with another guard, brought out Yuna.

Gippal, Rikku, and Lenne were still on the remainders of Spira. They were the only three left. Lenne sat there, watching, as Gippal and Rikku talked. "We can't just sit here and wait…We have to go help the others, Gippal." Rikku pleaded. Gippal looked away, "But, Spira…If we don't get the other Crystals, Spira…will vanish…" Rikku nodded, then suddenly, began to pull herself back together, "Ok, let's do it then!" Gippal nodded, then looked at Lenne. Gippal pulled out the Crystal Locator, and turned it on. "There are two more Crystals on Spira! One is in Zanarkand and the other is in Bevelle! The two main cities…So, one was at the Farplane, one on Mt. Gagazet, Zanarkand, and Bevelle! Ok, we need the Celsius!" But, Rikku was already ahead of him, and Lenne followed behind her. The three boarded the Celsius, and set off for Bevelle. "Hopefully, Bevelle hasn't been swallowed up by the voids," Gippal said. "I wonder where it is…" The three arrived at Bevelle, and thankfully, Lenne was able to let them in, being she was a famous Summoner. "Wow! It really pays off to be a famous singer and Summoner!" Rikku said. The three entered Bevelle, and Gippal had the Crystal Locator on. "We are really close to the Crystal," Gippal said, "It must be through these doors. Where the main room is." The three walked into the main room, and saw the Crystal underneath a secure glass container. "Leave it to me!" Rikku said, as she took out a couple tools, and began tinkering with it. The Security feature faded, and Rikku lifted up the glass, and took the Crystal. "That was too easy!" Rikku said. "Well, then," Gippal said, "Let's get out of here." Lenne nodded. The three headed back to the Celsius. "Our last Crystal…Is in Zanarkand. We've no time to waste!" Gippal said.

Baralai had fought off guards in the previous room, and was now climbing Seymour's tower. He had reached the fifth floor, when Tidus ran up, "These two ways must interconnect at the fifth floor! This is crazy!" Baralai nodded, "So, we'll go together, then. Let's go." The two climbed up to the sixth floor, and stopped short. In the room, a huge monster loomed in front of them, in an goldish color. "What the hell is that?" Tidus said. Baralai looked, "It's one of the legendary monsters…Diamond Weapon. It's supposed to be undefeatable, just like the Omega-" "Omega-schemga! We killed that thing two years ago! Along with its buddy, Ultimate Weapon!" Tidus said. Baralai nodded. "Let's go, then!" Tidus and Baralai charged at Diamond Weapon. It roared at them, in fury. It was a long, hard battle. Diamond Weapon was much tougher then any monster that the two had encountered. Baralai had almost run out of magic at one point, and Tidus was running out of energy. "I told you…This thing is indestructible…We'll die…" Baralai said. Tidus looked at him, "We can't give up…Not on Yuna…or Paine…We just can't lose!" Tidus, then activated his overdrive, Blitz Ace, giving great damage to the mighty Diamond Weapon, and barely fainting just as it began to explode. Baralai healed Tidus with Curaga, "That was astounding! How did you do that?" Tidus just laughed, "Let's go find Yuna and Paine!" Baralai and Tidus went through the doors, and up to the seventh floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: Malevolence

Rikku, Gippal, and Lenne had headed back to the Celsius, and were now on they're way to the city of Zanarkand. Or, the ruins of Zanarkand. The three disembarked from the Celsius, as Gippal once again activated the locator, "The final Crystal is in the ruins of the stadium. Let's do it." The three nodded, and fought many tough fiends on their way to the stadium. Gippal led the group, and entered the run-down, gloomy stadium first. "The Crystal should be here somewhere," he said. Lenne ran ahead of him, "I know where it is! Over here!" She led them over to another room in the stadium, where she opened a secret compartment in a wall that was crumbling. "The leaders of Zanarkand hid it here, over 1000 years ago. I had heard rumors about its whereabouts, then finally from Yevon told me where it was one day. I've kept that secret for almost over 1000 years. When I was a summoner, I mean." She pulled it out, and handed it to Gippal, "Would this be it?" Gippal laughed, slightly, "Yeah, that would be it." Rikku interrupted, "Then, let's go find Yunie, now!" Lenne and Gippal nodded. "Everyone may need our help," Gippal said. "Let's go!" Suddenly, something began to emerge from the center of the stadium. "What's going on!" Rikku yelled. The ground began to break in the middle, and a huge Machina-Monster emerged from the center. "What is that?" Gippal said. "I don't know!" Lenne said, "I've never seen it before! It must have made its residence here, recently! What do we do?" Gippal shrugged, "Fight it, I guess." Rikku's mouth dropped, "You guess? Ok, then. Bring it on!" The three fought the Machina-Massination, which was tough, especially for Lenne, considering she hadn't fought in over a thousand years. Eventually, they defeated it, and watched as it exploded. "Let's go join the others!" Gippal said, as the three ran out of the stadium.

Meanwhile, Tidus and Baralai had reached the seventh floor. They were running through the doors and constantly fighting strong fiends and guards. "When does this crap end?" Tidus said, "C'mon!" Finally, they had fought the last guards, after going through two rooms of constant battles. "This must be the end," Baralai replied, "Let's hurry." Tidus nodded, as they ran into the next room. In the room, was Paine, who was suspended in cage in midair. Baralai ran ahead, as Tidus ran behind him. Tidus looked up, "She's unconscious! There's no way we're getting up there! It's about fifty feet! It looks like there's key hole on it! We can't get her down! Shit!" Baralai looked panicked, "Where's the key, then?" Someone interrupted, though, "Do you mean, this key?" Baralai and Tidus turned around, and turned face-to-face with Shuyin. "You scumbag!" Tidus said, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Shuyin snickered, "I would watch what you say. Someone could get hurt." Baralai's fists clenched, "You wouldn't dare!" Shuyin smiled, "Answer my riddle, and the key is yours to take. What is clear and harsh at the same time?" Tidus looked at Baralai, and Baralai shook his head. Shuyin smiled, "Care for a hint? Here, allow me." Shuyin pushed a button, as a door on the floor opened up, to reveal a bottomless pool of water.

"Where are the other two Crystals?" Baralai spoke up, "We don't know. We haven't located them. What do you want with them?" Shuyin scowled, "I am the one who is asking the questions!" "We haven't got 'em yet! Is that okay?" Shuyin's anger turned to a sneer, "You did not answer my riddle." Tidus got pissed, "Well you're the one who changed the goddamn subject!" Shuyin sneered even more, "And you are the two that sealed her fate," he said as he pushed a second button on the wall. The cage dropped with Paine in it, into the water. "NO!" Baralai yelled, as he ran full speed and dove into the water. Tidus went to go after Baralai, but instead, tackled Shuyin. "Give me the key, you traitor!" Shuyin punched Tidus in the face, "Never! You are not taking it!" Finally, Tidus with all his might, struck Shuyin where it hurt the most. Shuyin doubled over, and dropped the key. "Stupid asshole. Forget it." Tidus then dove into the water, where Baralai was. He swam down and saw Baralai at the bottom, attempting to get the cage door open. Tidus tossed the key to Baralai, who opened the door, and grabbed Paine. The two swam up to the surface, as Baralai put Paine on the floor. "She's not breathing! What do we do?" Tidus looked around frantically, "Hey! Shuyin's gone! That bastard!" "Tidus!" Baralai yelled, "Help me!" Tidus nodded, "Try giving her…ummm…Ah! Try giving her CPR!" Baralai nodded, and began to give Paine CPR. After a minute or so, she started to spit out water. "I think she's gonna be ok," Tidus said. Baralai nodded, "Paine? Are you alright?" She slowly opened her eyes, and began to stand up. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Tidus interrupted, "I'm gonna go find Yuna! I'll meet you guys upstairs! Later!" Baralai nodded, as Tidus took off. Paine looked intently at him, "Why did you come here?" Baralai turned around, facing the opposite direction, "I wanted to make sure that you were ok. I didn't want to see anything happen to you."

Rikku, Gippal, and Lenne had arrived at one of the many voids that was consuming Spira. "Looks like its now or never, ladies!" Gippal said. Lenne nodded, "Let's go help the others. Now, that we have all three Crystals. Let's get the final one back!" With that, they leapt into the void. Bright light shone all the way, at least until they hit solid ground. "Owwie, that hurt!" Rikku said. "What a ride…" Gippal added.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11: Tidus' Revenge

Seymour had chained Yuna back up to the wall, in order to test out the Machina. "Now, I have both Crystals, and my machine should work perfectly! But, it does take a couple minutes to warm up. So, I hope you don't mind if I make you wait, Lady Yuna." Yuna gritted her teeth, "You're not going to get away with this. Someone will stop you." Seymour laughed, "Ahh, and who would that be, then?" Suddenly, Tidus burst through the doors, "Yuna!" Yuna laughed slightly, "Him." Seymour turned around to face Tidus, "Hmph. The son of Jecht. I thought you were gone for good." Tidus pulled out his longsword, "Not by a long shot! You're so damn dead, you bastard! I bet you were the one that took the Crystal, huh? Well?" Seymour began to smile, "Yes, and I have both of them, now. A few more minutes, and my machine here will destroy Lady Yuna." Tidus' fist clenched, "You son-of-a-bitch! Not if I can help it!" Tidus charged at the machina, but Seymour hit him with a lightning spell. Tidus slowly got up, and Seymour went to hit him again, but missed, as Tidus dodged it. Suddenly, Tidus had an idea, "God, you really suck at throwing spells! You can't even touch me!" As Tidus hoped, it would make Seymour even angrier. Tidus was ready, standing right in front of the Machina, as Seymour tried to hit him with a spell again, Tidus dodged it, and it hit the Machina. The Machina fizzled, and began to spark, "NO!" Seymour yelled, "My machina!" As the machina began deteriorate, Tidus got Yuna down, and the two began to escape. "Stop them!" Seymour yelled, as he went to retrieve the Crystals, but they were both gone. "The Crystals! Bring back the Crystals, as well!"

Meanwhile, Baralai and Paine were still talking on the seventh floor. "I had to see if you were alright. I didn't…I didn't want to lose you again, Paine." She put her hand on his shoulder, "What do you mean?" Baralai turned around, and looked at her, "Two years ago, I went into the Crimson Squad, hoping to find a future. I did. I found you. The Paine, who would laugh, joke around, and all. I miss that Paine." She looked at him, and turned away, "I know. I think everyone does. Was that you who was giving me CPR?" Baralai nodded, "You're good," and with that began to kiss him. He began to kiss her, as well, passionately, almost until they were up against the wall. Paine began to take off his clothes, and he started kissing her all over. She pulled him onto the floor, and the two began to laugh.

Lenne, Gippal, and Rikku had arrived at the tower. They fought a couple of fiends, but no strong ones. The three began to ascend the tower. "Real creepy decorations," Rikku said. It took them a good half hour to climb the tower, until they got to the fifth floor. They walked through the rooms, which had already been cleared by Baralai and Tidus. Suddenly, Lenne stopped. "Do you…hear something…?" Rikku shook her head, "What is it?" Lenne looked kind of funny, "It's like…a…banging sound…" Gippal shrugged, "Could just be fiends or something…" Lenne shook her head, "I don't know…It has…a rhythm to it…Don't you hear it?" Gippal shook his head, "No, nothing. Either that, or I've got bad hearing." Lenne shook her head, "Never mind." Rikku and Gippal continued walking, and they arrived at the sixth floor.

Tidus and Yuna had left the room, and were heading for the exit, "Here, your guns!" "Thanks!" Yuna replied. The two fought strong fiends on the way, very strong ones, and were being chases by Seymour's followers. "Quick!" Yuna said, "Reach into my pocket and take out the spheres in them!" Tidus put his hand into her pocket, and pulled out three spheres. Yuna grabbed all three, but then handed him one. "If you need it," she said with a smile. He laughed, slightly, then stopped with a shock, as she turned to the Gun Mage dressphere. "I'd do the cheer, but Rikku and Paine aren't here! So, hold on tight!" She blasted the followers with different spells each, then Tidus finished them off. "That was amazing! How'd you do that?" he asked. Yuna smiled, "We're sphere hunters. We live for this kind of stuff." He laughed, then took one of the other dresspheres from Yuna, "Gimme a shot at this!" Tidus used the sphere to transform into…a Pupu! "Get me outta this thing! What the hell?" He took it off, and changed back, "What was that?" Yuna laughed, "The Gullwings' prized dressphere, the Mascot Dresssphere." Tidus shrugged, then grabbed a second one, "This better be a good one," he replied. Tidus used it to changed into the Black Mage dressphere, "Now this is what I'm talking about! Better watch out! I'm a man on fire!" He casted Firaga at the fiends and guards, clearing the area. "What a relief! I'd thought they'd never stop!" Yuna said.

Paine and Baralai had put their clothes back on, and were heading up to the 8th floor, just as Yuna and Tidus entered. Also, just as Rikku, Gippal, and Lenne ran up. "Guys!" Rikku said, "Yunie, you're ok!" Yuna nodded, and then Yuna filled everyone in on what was going on. "So, Shuyin is once again…" Lenne started, and Tidus finished, "A total asshole." Gippal added, "We have the other two Crystals! We can still save Spira! One was in Bevelle, and the other, Zanarkand." Yuna nodded, "We have the two Crystals, now. We may still be able to save Spira…again…So, let's go, Gullwings!" Everyone high-fived each other. "So, now what?" Tidus asked. "We leave," Baralai said. Just as they were getting ready to head up to leave, Shuyin came down. "The Crystals. Now. Or we'll take them from you." "Uhh…'We'?" Rikku, replied. Seymour was right behind Shuyin. "The Crystals, Lady Yuna, if you may." Yuna shook her head, "You're not going to destroy Spira! We won't let you!" The others nodded, and joined in. "I see," Seymour replied, "So you would once again take your friends to your heart, rather than Spira's suffering?" Yuna nodded, "This has to end. Now. No more of this." The group fought Shuyin and Seymour. A rather heated battle. "I'm taking you both down for good!" Tidus yelled, "I'm tired of this stupid stuff!" "The only one who will be permanently leaving are all of you!" Shuyin replied. "Shuyin…Why…? What's happened to you?" Lenne asked. Shuyin didn't reply. "We can't let you both destroy Spira! You've already inflicted suffering among our friends!" Baralai said. Finally, the battle ended, the group very wounded, and Seymour and Shuyin, in grave condition.


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12: Shuyin's Decision

Lenne approached Shuyin, "Why Shuyin? Why…? Why are you doing this? If you, at the least have some good still left in your heart, please stop this. We can still save Spira." Shuyin looked at her, as if he was going to cry, but instead, pulled out his sword. "Get away from him, now Lenne!" Yuna yelled. Unsheathing his sword, he stabbed Seymour. Lenne looked in shock, but in happiness, as well. "Shuyin! You saved the day!" she said, as she ran to him. But, as she tried to hug him, he struck her. Lenne fell, and looked in shock, "Shuyin? What? Why?" Shuyin looked at everyone, "The next time we meet, I will kill every single one of you." He walked away, walking up the stairs to the top of the tower. Lenne went to go after him, but Tidus stopped her, "Let him go. He's even more psychotic then before. Crap. He killed Seymour. Why?"

The group exited the tower. Slowly, but a bit reluctantly. "It's been one adventure after another," Rikku said. Tidus nodded. Lenne looked at the tower, "Shuyin…" Yuna put her hand on her shoulder, "Lenne, umm…" Lenne turned around, "Hm? I know. It's gonna be ok." The group boarded the Celsius, and they took off, but looking back on the events of that day. "Been a crazy day, huh?" Gippal said to Baralai, "Yes. It pretty much has…Let's do it again, sometime." Gippal laughed. Rikku and Paine walked in, "Whatcha talking about? Hmm?" Rikku asked. Baralai left, and Paine went with him. "Things," he said. "So, what are you going from here?" Rikku shrugged, "Maybe with Yunie, maybe not. Maybe stay with the Gullwings." Gippal laughed, "Yeah, it has been kind of fun. With everyone, I mean."

Baralai and Paine went to the cockpit. "What are we doing?" she asked. Baralai laughed, "I thought you wanted to be the pilot?" he replied. She turned away, "That was two years ago…" He went over to the cockpit, "Do you think you can fly it?" She came over and sat down in the seat. He stood by her. "Ok," she began, "This does that, and that turns on the engine. Now, for the steering." Baralai snickered, "Just don't let it crash." She hit him, "I know what I'm doing! Couldn't you be a little more supportive!" He leaned over and hugged her, "I'm sorry." She kissed him, and they actually began to make out in the cockpit. "Oooh!" Rikku interrupted, "You guys make a great couple!" She had said the wrong thing, "Rikku, I'm gonna have to hurt you very badly!" Paine said, as she chased after her. Gippal entered, as the two ran out, "You sleezeball! You didn't!" Baralai turned around, "Did what? Oh…" Gippal laughed, "So, how far-" "We had intercourse," Baralai replied. Gippal stopped, "No really! How far did you-" "We had intercourse," Baralai said again. Gippal looked at him, "And…What did she say?" Baralai laughed, "Don't stop."


	13. Chapter 13

PART 13: Epilogue

The group disembarked at Besaid. Everyone got off, including Rikku, who looked a bit freaked out, and Paine, who looked very pleased with herself. Yuna and Tidus got out last. "Guys! Thanks for everything!" she said. "So, do you guys want to stay-" "We, err, have some things to take care of," Gippal said, and Rikku nodded. Yuna looked at Paine, "Umm…" Paine laughed, "We have catching up to do," she replied with a look to Baralai. Gippal winked at Baralai, and Baralai looked back at him, and smiled. "Lenne?" Yuna asked. But, Lenne was already ahead of them. "I guess that might be a yes," Yuna said. Tidus laughed. The group said their goodbyes, with promises of seeing each other again, and the remaining group boarded the Celsius, waving as they went. Tidus smiled at Yuna, "You've really got some awesome friends!" The two began to walk back to Besaid, just as they had done before. Before Tidus had found Shuyin and Lenne.

The End


End file.
